The Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) sets forth standards and requirements regarding the accessibility of swimming pools to handicapped or disabled persons. Public pools are required to have at least one method of disabled access, commonly manifested in the form of a ramp or lift, and the act describes extensive systems, design, and operation specifications required for a device to be considered ADA compliant. Common lift engineering challenges include securing the lift to the ground, providing a strong and steady drive system to move the lift, stabilizing the lift's chair to remain upright during deployment, and designing safety systems.